


A Student Seating Shipping Planning Session

by defenestratable



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hiatus coping, I worry for myself, Kinda, Let's just say I failed, Multi, Teachers ship students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratable/pseuds/defenestratable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Bustier snaps out of her reverie and realizes that she still needs to start the meeting. “Sorry. Yes. The shipping fates of our students are a matter to all of us, so I think we should start with the first topic. First, you two are strong student shippers, correct?”</p><p>“I'm sorry, shippers?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Student Seating Shipping Planning Session

“Welcome to the first student seating planning session of the school year! We should get started now,” Miss Bustier says cheerfully as the screen behind her illuminates in a full-screen presentation.

Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. D'Argencourt stare back at her with blank faces. Miss Bustier guesses they’re a bit upset that she called them for a teacher meeting so early in the morning.

Mr. D’Argencourt slowly raises a hand. “Excuse me, but why am I here for this?”

“Essentially,” Ms. Bustier starts, “I know that all of us have been taking our student… _pairings_ into strong consideration for a few months, and I know it's not necessarily in our job descriptions, but we need to talk about our students.”

Ms. Mendeleiev takes this pause as a cue to slam her fists on the table. “These teenagers have too many personal problems and absolutely no regard for lab safety. No respect for their educators! Just this last Wednesday, I found Alya Césaire blogging during my lecture. _Blogging!_ Those uncultivated 21st century children… and don't even get me started on Alix and Kim, always betting in _my_ class! Caline, you've had the same issues, correct?”

But Miss Bustier is already far gone, plotting ways to make DJWifi a reality.

“Caline!”

Miss Bustier snaps out of her reverie and realizes that she still needs to start the meeting. “Sorry. Yes. The shipping fates of our students are a matter to all of us, so I think we should start with the first topic. First, you two are strong student shippers, correct?”

There's silence for what seems like hours.

“I'm sorry, shippers?” Mr. D'Argencourt asks.

Miss Bustier gapes at her coworkers' ignorance. “People who ship.”

This time, Ms. Mendeleiev jumps in, continuing her rant from earlier. “Those pesky kids _still_ have no regard for lab safety and listen to that sickening music during _my_ class—”

Miss Bustier sighs, wondering why she even bothered with this. “Shipping. Ships. Pairing students.”

Mr. D'Argencourt strokes his mustache with the tip of his fencing epee (which he had brought to the meeting despite the others’ unamusement). There’s a pregnant pause as Miss Bustier waits for him to catch up.

"I still doth not see…”

As a last resort, Miss Bustier swipes the remote from the table. She absent-mindedly flips through the presentation slides, scrolling past the seating charts of every class in the school. She stops on one particular class with too many ships for its own good and draws a line with her finger, linking the yearbook photos of a sweet pigtailed girl and a blond boy with green eyes.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. This is a ship.”

The recognition on Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. D'Argencourt's faces is instant.

“ _Those_ two!” Ms. Mendeleiev shrieks, and Miss Bustier swears that the dogs across the street start to bark at the sound. “Always late for everything and going to the bathroom just when I'm about to reach the climax of my lecture! The ungrateful hooligans—”

"My star fencing student!” Mr. D'Argencourt jumps at the same time. “And… some other girl.” He tilts his head so that it rests on the epee's handle. “They may maketh a good couple.”

Miss Bustier feels like crying tears of joy. At least the PE teacher isn't a lost cause.

“Yes, yes, Armand! Look, I—they're right here—”

Miss Bustier trips over her words as she flips through the rest of her slides, finding one that she snapped in literature class last week. Adrien is sitting in his usual seat, diligently scribbling at his desk. Behind him, Marinette is gazing longingly at the back of his head. While Miss Bustier supposes that she should have reprimanded Marinette for drifting off, it was such a golden ship moment that she couldn't disturb the peace.

"This is Adrinette,” Miss Bustier explains. “Marinette has a hopeless crush on Adrien—the entire school can confirm it—and from this picture that I took from the courtyard window, he likes her back at least a little.

“This is Adrien writing some sort of letter—a confession letter, maybe?—in class on Valentine's Day, and this is Marinette falling onto him on the school's front steps—she's a little clumsy, but I think Adrien finds it endearing—My point is that it’s our responsibility as teachers to not hinder this ship, and—”

Miss Bustier has Ms. Mendeleiev's interest now. “So, Caline, you're proposing that if we move around the seating so that Marinette and Adrien are together, Miss Dupain-Cheng will be motivated to come on-time to class to see Mr. Agreste? And my teaching will be interrupted less often?”

“Well, I guess that would be a bonus, but we should have them sit next to each other to let Adrien realize his feelings for Marinette and fulfill one of many ships in the class.”

There's silence once more.

“ _Many?_ So there are other… _ships_?” Mr. D'Argencourt twirls his epee in one hand, and Miss Bustier resists the urge to confiscate it.

_Focus on the ships. Focus on the ships._

“Yes, there are others. Let me draw them out.”

Miss Bustier flips back to the seating charts and begins to connect the pictures.

"Here, you have Alya and Nino, DJWifi. Alya manages the Ladyblog and Nino is an aspiring DJ and filmmaker—you can see how they would help each other out in the future and be the most media-savvy couple in the whole entire world, and they both even wear glasses—”

Ms. Mendeleiev stares.

"—and over here there's Alix and Kim, who sit diagonal, or alternately Kim and Max, which is a _pretty_ good ship too, except Kim apparently liked Chloé back in February, which we can hope he got over, since that would invalidate _both_ of the possible ships, and then right behind them there's Juleka and Rose—also a _bit_ of a problem since Rose has shown clear interest in Ali, but she’d better get over it because JulekaxRose is _so_ cute—and, oh, Mylène and Ivan sit _way_ too far away in class—”

Mr. D'Argencourt slowly shifts away.

"—but right now the only _good_ thing we've got going on the whole right side of the seating chart is that Nathanael is far, _far_ away from society where he can impact the golden beauty that is Adrinette, and we have to make sure that he doesn't move up behind Marinette, or my secondary OTP will in **_sincere_** danger, and there's the problem of how to put Chloé farther from Adrien, and Ivan closer to Mylène, and Alya where she can actually talk to Nino, and Nathanael preferably even **_farther_** away from Marinette, and Sabrina who-knows-where—I mean, we could ship her with Max, but I'm not sure how they would interact considering the current seating—and just _erg_! We **_need_** a new seating chart to promote my ships! **_Now!_** **_I CAN’T DO THIS ANYMORE!_** ”

Ms. Mendeleiev and Mr. D'Argencourt sit in silence, watching as Miss Bustier catches her breath.

“Caline…” Ms. Mendeleiev starts softly.

“ ** _Ladynoir!_ ** ” Miss Bustier wails, dropping to her knees on the meeting room carpet. “ _My OTP!_ There hasn't been an akuma attack in _we—weeks!_ ”

By now, she's sobbing, and Ms. Mendeleiev cautiously places a hand on the literature teacher's shoulder.

"I'm facing s—separation anxiety,” Miss Bustier admits between cries. “I s—spent f—f—five hours sorting ships for my classes yesterday night! The Ladynoir fandom is inactive!”

"Is… is there anything we can do to help?” Ms. Mendeleiev says hesitantly as Mr. D'Argencourt backs away.

"I… Th—Thank you, Silvia, but I'll be f—fine.”

Miss Bustier collects herself, swallowing her tears and climbing into a standing position. She turns red when she realizes that not only is her makeup smudged, she has just completely embarrassed herself in front of her colleagues. In one swift motion, she swings her purse over her shoulder and unplugs her laptop from the projector monitor, hugging it to her chest as she quickly strides away.

She supposes it's time to calm her nerves and read some more Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, I was _supposed_ to be writing something else, but I opened a new document and then suddenly it was midnight and I had a plotless, fanfictitious, messed-up, and OOC words-jumble-mash-thing. Yea, I think I just my wrote my first fanfic and I have no idea what to do with it. I still don't know what to do with it, so I'm just going to leave this here and try to forget it ever happened. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!~


End file.
